ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Organisation (Earth-775775)
The Forever Organisation is a super-corporation from the Age of the Unitrix. They are a group composed primarily of Humans operating on Earth, and are the Earth-775775 equivelant of the Forever Knights. They are responsible for the production and distribution of the Unitrix systems on Earth-775775. The Forever Organisation are ruled by the Forever King, King Regi. Classes Different classes of workers for the Forever organisation have vastly differing appearances and roles, each with their own ranking systems. Forever Knights These warriors are the vanguards of the Forever Organisation's private militia. They wear dark silver armour, similar to a medieval Knight. Their faces are not visible in this armour, and the Forever emblem is located on their chest. Knights from this class often wield combat-centred aliens such as Tetramands, Vaxasaurians, and Detrovites. The Forever Knights are ruled over by the Forever General, Sir Cromwell. Forever Scientists The Forever Scientists are the most accomplished and brilliant scientists in human history, and are responsible for the initial invention of the functioning Unitrixes that the Forever Organisation has built itself upon. They often wear white labcoats with the Forever emblem on the top left of the chest. Higher ranking Scientists are not required to wear helmets. The helmets worn by lower ranks are designed for scientific purpose and not combat, containing their own computer systems and other equipment. Forever Scientists often have smart, or engineering, based aliens such as Galvans, Nosedeenians, and Techadon Weapon Masters. The Forever Scientists are managed by the Forever Genius, Dr. Albert. Forever Suits The Forever Suits are the most public-facing branch of the Forever Organisation. They are responsible for public relations, as well as pushing the use of Unitrixes onto the public. They wear black, formal suits (as the title suggests) and all ranks are required to wear helmets whilst on duty. Forever Suits very rarely use their Unitrixes, so it is not known what Aliens this class typically possess. The Forever Suits are directed by the Forever Boss, Godfather Abraham. Persona Whilst the Forever Organisation is famous for being the benevolent producers of the Unitrix systems (often distributing them for free in times of public need), they are also infamous amongst underground societies as being highly aggressive and merciless to those who wrong them. Laws Whilst a comprehensive list of what is, and is not, acceptable to the Forever Organisation is not available, some underground-type groups have compiled a list of actions that seem to offend them. It should also be noted that the Forever Organisation act on the behalf of no Earth government system, and nobody is required to sign any kind of contract when receiving a Unitrix. The following is a list of unwritten rules regarding the Forever Organisation: * Tampering with a Unitrix. This includes: ** Attempting to access the master control (however this is easier to hide) ** Attempting to change the unlocked alien ** Attempting to deactivate a Unitrix * Refusing to wear a Unitrix * Attempting to remove a Unitrix * Interfering with the Forever Organisation in any way Powers and Abilities Every member of the Forever organisation wields a Unitrix system. Most Forever Knights possessing combat-oriented aliens such as Tetramands and Detrovites, whilst Scientists posses aliens such as Galvanic Mechamorphs and Cerebrocrustaceans. This allows them to transform in their predetermined aliens. History Whilst originally known as the Forever Knights, a secret organisation of alien hunters, the Forever Organisation was founded upon discovery of the alien device simply known as the Unitrix. The Forever Organisation was a splinter group of the Forever Knights, until eventually wiping out competing groups with use of their new Unitrix systems. It is not yet known how humans managed to create a functioning Unitrix system. Now, the Forever Organisation is responsible for the mass production and distribution of the new Unitrix systems, devices that allow the user to transform into a single alien. Thanks to the worldwide demand for these devices, the Forever Organisation is the most powerful force on Earth. Notable Members Leading Members Lower Ranks Unnamed Knights Appearances The Forever Organisation will have a heavy presence in the Age of the Unitrix. Trivia *Whilst all Forever Knights working for the Forever Organisation are human, it is believed that aliens do secretly work for other branches of the Forever Organisation. Gallery Forever Suit (universe 775775).png|Forever Suit Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Forever Knights Category:Age of the Unitrix Category:Earth-775775 Category:Forever Organisation Category:Organizations